


The Queens of Stormholt Part 11: Motherhood

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 11: Motherhood

“Leon Gabriel Rys!”

The young boy knows he’s in trouble by the tone of his mother’s voice. Kenna is typically sterner than Val, but he decides to turn up the charm and see if that’ll work. He looks around, grabs a handful of daisies, and darts off to his mother.

“Mother, here you go,” he says handing her the daisies. As planned, the frown on Kenna’s face melts into a much softer look.

“Leon, you know you shouldn’t be out here without anyone watching you.”

“It was all Adriana’s fault,” the young boy says, stomping his foot on the ground,“ this was her idea.”

Kenna laughs, “I have no doubt that you’re right. She’s very much like Mom, that’s why I need you to be the voice of reason when you’re both alone, ok?”

“Sorry, mother,” he says looking down at his feet.

Kenna smiles warmly at her son, “no serious harm done, just don’t do it again. Now let’s go find your sister and mom.”

They search the castle grounds, finally coming across Val and Adriana. Both children look at each other annoyed before they’re sent off with Helene to go to their rooms.

“You worry too much,” Val says to Kenna, “there’s no danger out here.”

“You’re probably right,” Kenna replies, “but we can’t take that chance. We live in a world where lightning witches can pop out of the ground at any given second.”

Val laughs, “ok, we’ve had some bad luck, but you can’t assume that our kids are in constant danger. Besides, I grew up with hardly any adult supervision and look at me.”

Kenna throws Val a smirk.

“Shut up,” Val says laughing.

“What? I didn’t say anything?”

“Yeah, but you were thinking it with that pretty head of yours. My point is, even we can’t protect them from everything. No one’s leaving this world without some scars, and that’s a good thing. We should let them explore and discover who they are.”

Kenna sighs, “I suppose so. I just get worried sick at the thought of them being hurt. If only there were some way I could protect them.”

Val takes Kenna’s shoulders, “my love. Think about your mother. No doubt she constantly worried at the thought of you training to be a warrior, but she still let you decide your own path. You need to do the same for our children.”

“You win, Val,” Kenna says with a smile, “I would have simply resisted if my mother tried to stop me from training. I’ll give them space, but if they get hurt, I’m blaming you.”

Val laughs and wraps her arm around Kenna’s waist. “Fair enough. But for now, let’s go inside and take advantage of our precious alone time.”

Kenna gives Val a knowing look, “yes, I’m pretty sure I need that at this moment.”

***

The tenth birthday for Adriana and Leon Rys calls for a celebration, or at least an excuse for old friends to get together. Most of their friend’s children are adults now, tasked to look after the various kingdoms in their parent’s absence, naturally leaving the few children, especially Adriana, bored. 

While the adults are busy talking, she sneaks off to wander around the castle. She pauses for a moment, looking at Auntie Annelyse. Kenna told her and Leon about their heritage long ago, and Adriana has always been curious to learn more about her people.

She shakes her head and presses on, wandering the halls she was already so familiar with, desperately trying to find something new to occupy her attention. By the time she’s about to give up, she looks outside to see Lia and Whitlock riding in. Sitting next to them is the most beautiful girl Adriana has ever seen.

“Her name is Aoi.”

Adriana turns around to see Val lurking over her shoulder. Her face goes bright red.

“What… but I… I mean… I didn’t say anything… why did you say her name?”

Val hugs her daughter. “That’s pretty much the way I reacted when I first saw mother. Of course, I tried to play it cool.”

“What should I do?” Adriana asks Val.

“Just talk to her and be your badass self,” Val says, “you definitely take more after me, which makes you quite the catch.” Val puts her hand on Adriana’s shoulder. “Let’s go greet them, I’m sure she’ll be smitten with you in no time. Normally, I prefer to avoid all these hoity-toity functions, but in your case, I’ll make an exception.”

Adriana smiles. “Thanks, mom.”

Val hugs her. “Anything for my special little girl.”

***

“I hate you!”

Adriana slams the door to her room and a frustrated Val contemplates rushing in there, dragging that brat by her hair, and teaching her some proper respect for her mothers.

“Leave her be Val,” Kenna says, walking up to her wife, “she needs some time to cool off.”

“Hmph, what she needs is a good beating, and I’m just the one to give it to her.”

Kenna takes Val’s hand and takes her outside. 

“What about Leon?” Val asks.

“You know how he is. Not as loud as Adriana, but sulking in his room just the same.”

“Who would’ve imagined that waiting one more year for a trip would cause this much of a headache?” Val shakes her head. “Kenna, are we bad parents?”

“Of course not, Val. How could you ask such a thing?” Kenna looks tenderly at Val, “"Our children are no longer children,” she says with a sigh, “they’re becoming adults. I guess being constantly mad at your parents is a rite of passage. Gods, I can remember the tantrums I threw when I was her age.”

“I’m glad we have your experience to fall back on. I mean, I hated Severin from day one, but he’s not your typical father. Kenna… thanks. I suppose this is normal,” she kisses Kenna, “we’re great parents aren’t we?”

“Bet your gorgeous ass we are,” Kenna replies, “tell you what. Why don’t you go talk to Leon, and I’ll see if I can get through to Adriana.”

Val nods her head in agreement, and they go to their children. 

*

There’s a light rapping at Adriana’s door. “Go away!” the teenager barks, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Ignoring the sentiment, Kenna walks in to see a surprised Adriana.

“Mother, I thought it was…”

“Mom?”

“Yeah, and I don’t want to see her.”

Kenna sits next to Adriana and places her hand on her daughter’s leg. “I know going to Ducitora is a big deal for you,” she says, “and I know that Aoi is very special. But we just have to wait. The revolt in Abanthus took a lot out of our forces, and we can’t leave Stormholt during this vulnerable time.”

Adriana nods, “I know, it’s just that I wish mom wasn’t so…”

“Hot-headed like you?” Kenna asks, smirking at her.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Adriana, your mom and I love you very much, and I promise you we’ll always be there for you. All we ask is that you be a little patient, and just remember that you can always come to us for anything.”

“Thank you, mother,” she says as she wipes away her tears, “I love you, and mom. Can you tell her I said that?”

“I would be delighted, my precious butterfly,” Kenna says then kisses her daughter on the forehead, “of course, she’d prefer to hear it straight from you.”

Adriana nods, “I’ll tell her soon. I promise.”

Mother and daughter share a hug before Kenna leaves to check on Val and Leon.

*

“You done feeling sorry for yourself?” Val doesn’t bother to knock and just walks in.

“Mom, I just… need some time alone.”

Val frowns, “yeah, I suppose we all need that from time to time, but at a certain point, moping won’t solve anything.”

She takes her son by the hand and leads him to the window. “You see this?” she asks him.

“See what?” he responds.

“Everything. This whole kingdom,” she looks him in the eye, “when I was your age. I never dreamed that I would be queen of all this, but life doesn’t go according to your plans. It’ll take you places you’ve never imagined, introduce you to some of the most interesting people you could ever hope to meet.” She focuses outside once more, “when I first saw your mother, I thought she was gorgeous beyond words, but I also thought she was a prissy, soft princess who would just cause me trouble.” She lets out a hearty laugh, “well, she definitely caused me trouble, but I wouldn’t trade that experience for the world. I feel deeply in love with her and through every adventure that love grew. It continues to grow to this day. My point is, I know you’re ticked off now, but just you wait and see what life has in store for you.”

Leon takes a deep breath, “maybe you’re right. I always love visiting the girls at Ducitora, but I wouldn’t say I’ve found the one just yet. I guess I’ll see where life takes me.”

*

Later that evening, the Queens of Stormholt retire for the evening, soaking in the bath. 

“Those kids of our can be pains in the ass,” Val says, affectionately twirling Kenna’s hair, “but at the end of the day, they’re pretty damn good, and I love them to death." 

"We’re very lucky, Val, but in all modesty, I’d say they’re lucky too. After all, we’re damn good mothers.” She shifts her body, straddling Val, “the years have been kind to you,” she says placing soft kisses on her wife, “you are still so very beautiful.”

“So are you, gorgeous,” Val says pulling Kenna in for a kiss and perhaps a little more…

***

“OW! You’re tying it too tight Annelyse.”

Young Adriana is in her twenties, and about to join Aoi as the new Queens of Ducitora. Naturally, she chose Annelyse to be her maid of honor. They’ve grown very close over the years, given Annelyse’s connection to Adriana and Leon’s past. They even look very much alike. In fact, more than one person has speculated that they might be related. 

“Sorry, Adriana. Perhaps I was a little overzealous." 

They both take a moment to admire her wedding dress, adorned with Aurelian white gold. Tears well up in Annelyse’s eyes.

"You look so beautiful,” she says, “I’ll go get your mothers.”

A few minutes later, Kenna and Val arrive and fawn over their daughter.

“We’re both incredibly proud of you,” Kenna says.

“Yeah, kid, you did pretty well for yourself,” Val tells Adriana, “now make sure you still come to visit us from your fancy Iron Empire throne.”

“Mom!” Adriana says, shaking her head, “you know they don’t like their country to be called that.”

Val shrugs, “maybe they shouldn’t be so Iron Empire-y.”

“Mother,” Adriana says to Kenna, “please control your wife.”

“Hey, obviously they’re not too offended,” Val proclaims, “after all, I am Aoi’s maid of honor, speaking of which, I better get going.”

The three of them hug, and everyone gets ready for the ceremony. There’s nary a dry eye to be found as Adriana and Aoi recite their vows, declaring a love the Five Kingdoms hasn’t witnessed since the wedding of Kenna and Val. As the two newlyweds kiss, the audience erupts with applause.

People from all over the Five Kingdoms and Ducitora join together in celebration. For hours on end, there is dancing, singing, and feasting. Many speeches are made, but the most moving is the one given by Leon, professing how proud he is of his twin sister and how he wishes great happiness for her and Queen Aoi.

As the night wanes on, Val takes Adriana away to talk to her in private. “What I’m about to do for you,” she explains, “I’ve only ever done for your mother.” And in the still of the night, a sonnet comes out of Val, about a mom’s love for her daughter. When she concludes her song, they weep and hold each other close.

*

The following morning, Aoi and Adriana board an airship headed for Panrion. It’s all Kenna, and Val can do to stop hugging and kissing Adriana and saying how much they love her. It’s difficult for her to pull away, but she’s eager to start life with her bride.

Watching the ship fly away, they shed a tear of both sadness and happiness. Leon hugs them tight and promises them that Stormholt will prosper under his rule, to which they have no doubt. He has grown into a fine, young man and has made quite the name for himself, both in battle and in politics. Obviously, he takes very much after Kenna. 

Although there is no queen to be in his life, Kenna and Val are confident that he will find great love, as has become customary for the Rys family. 

A new era begins in Stormholt. One in which the rule of Leon Rys brings peace and prosperity throughout the land. That night, Kenna and Val go to bed, with a feeling no responsibilities, save for those they have to each other. They lay down facing one another promising to always love each other with everything they have, and celebrating the wonderful job they’ve done as mothers.


End file.
